


Angel forced out

by Queen_of_Hell_or_Heaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Beating, Boarding School, Other, School Projects, Supernatural - Freeform, anger issues, bad boy, nerd girl, tempers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Hell_or_Heaven/pseuds/Queen_of_Hell_or_Heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is a angel, a angel kicked out of Heaven, has been for 500 years. Before that happened she was seated on a throne first right hand side of God, her twin brother Lucifer throned on the left. But she betrayed him. Going down as a human born and dying each time, she is born into horrible families who beAt her, this one sends her to a boarding school were she is a freak, a outcast. Yet will one school project with the school 'bad boy' let her realize the true meaning of being human. Or will she forget the boy and move to Sam Winchester, a hunter fighting for her home Heaven. And does the schools 'bad boy' have insight on what could bring the war against Hell to a end or could he be unknown to everything really happening in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel forced out

School. Aka Hell. Just sayin through my own eyes it's just like Hell. 

The groups in it? Even worse. 

The cheerleaders: aka the sluts, the Barbies, the Queen and princesses of school. 

The football players: aka the man whores, the Ken doll, and the kings of school.

The artist: aka painters, drawers who are not in bad with any group. 

The druggies: aka people who know the real me and stay quiet or else, the people who work with my father, the drug dealers. 

The goths: aka emo kids who cut because they think no one cares, the loners, the creeps. 

The 'bad girls': aka stuck up rich bitches who think they had a bad past because of a breakup or a parent died or left them. 

The 'bad boys': aka the stuck up rich boys who had a 'bad' past with their parents, the law or whatever. 

The nerds: aka the smart ones, the ones who does everyone's homework. 

Then there is me. 

The no one: aka loser who no one likes, no one cares about, they wish I would die, I do their homework, they think I'm a slut.

Just about anything you can think of is what thy think if me. 

I hate school. Yet only two more months until I'm out and in Texas. I know everything I need so in class the teachers let me stay in the back listening to music on my phone. 

That is, unless we have a project. Usually there are even groups minus me so they let me do it on my own. 

The car pulled up to the side walk. 

"Get out bitch. If we get a call about anything your dead? Got it?" My 'father', Erick, asked. "Of course sir." I say head bowed. 

Erick groaned. "Beat it before I get back there and make you show me respect." I hate him. 

"Beat it slut." My ' 'mother,' Arana, growled at me. "Yes ma'am." With that I grabbed all five of my bags and hurried out of the car. Thankfully here they waited until I was fully out and closed the door before try drove off. 

I saw all the groups grabbing each other in hugs, the girls squealing, the guys grinning wildly. I put my headphone into my phone Michael sent me.

Michael is the 'friend' from down in Texas. I played 'Angel with a Shotgun.' It fits me perfectly, because I'm a angel that was kicked out of Heaven. 

So is Michael and his gang, we acted out of God set us down here, we were born like humans to families who would either love or hate us. Yet we were born remembering everything from history.

We all got the bad end, all of the human families hated us and beat us. I'll make sure they each get a special place in Hell for them. 

I got to my room, did I mention the school is so big every student gets their own room, and they keep the same one until they graduate. 

I have a simple golden and white, like my throne up in Heaven was.

In Heaven I was the first seat beside God. I was kicked out but He told me when I was welcomed back my spot would never be touched by another. All angels who have fallen or were kicked out still have their wings.

I have over 400 different pairs of wings to use. My favorite are the simple golden and black, my symbol as the princess of both Hell and Heaven. 

Half light, half dark. Besides God and before my twin brother Lucifer I'm the strongest angel ever. 

Yes, my twin brother is Lucifer, prince of Heaven. He was seated in the first seat on God's left hand side. Me on the right. He likes to keep his wings black or gray. No white or anything. 

Since he was kicked out and became King of Hell he never forgot about me. 

He contacts me and tells me things, like if I were ever to join him I would be throned in Equal power as him. 

Yet, I never believed him. Being seated at God's right hand was amazing, over the many Millennium since He created earth watching humans were wonderful.

Even now, kicked out for at least two hundred more years, forced to be with humans and with no access into the great kingdom. 

I would never join my twin, as much as I love him, he betrayed the King, our Father. He betrayed me.

I take my punishment on earth, the beatings, the rape, the everything in hope that one day my King will bring me home.

"Hurry it bitch." The school whore said pushing me, making me trip over one of my bags. "Stay calm Caroline." I heard Michael say in my head. 

I know I'm an angel but lucifer is my twin, we are bonded so I have his temper issues. 

I took a deep breath and took out my key to my dorm.

Once I was inside I threw my bags on my bed and sat down. I need to calm down before I blow up the school. 

I have a feeling that something is going to happen this last few months before summer.

"Hello sister." I hear the so much needed voice. I looked up and saw my twin brother standing there in the door way, wings tucked in near his back.

"Brother." I say smiling. Standing up I walk over and hug him a bit. "Why are you hear. You have not contacted me in 400 years. You send demons to deliver messages." I say. 

"Well for starters I have been busy. The war is the coming up." Ah that is why he contacted me now. He wants me on his side. 

He knows that together our powers are the strongest anyone has ever seen. "War brother? Why do you even." I start but stop myself.

"You know Corline. I cannot stay up there not having any say." He growled. 

"It is pre-written brother. Father knew this would happen one day. He knew you would rebel. The fight is already won by Him. Come home, you will be welcomed back with open arms wide." I plead.

The war was pre-written by myself. Father knew my bonded twin would rebel and I did as well. He asked me to write out the battle and the ending of the devil. 

I did, I wrote the battle. My twin lost but he came back home with me. We were both welcomed back. Our thrones never touched by another. 

He never listens, my bonded twin has too much pride to willingly come back without a fight, without killing millions if humans. 

"I'll re-write it myself. I'm not going down without a fight dear sister mine." He growled. I whimpered at his tone.

"Brother please. You know nothing you do can re-write the scared scrolls, I would have done so before I was forced out." Yea I have a bad streak as well, not as big though.

He started shaking at every word I said and before I know it time has stopped and my twins wings are out at full length, pure gray. 

"You wanna do this?" I sighed, he glared, I knew he would be over it in about half a hour but as I said we both have really bad tempers, mine is worse than his. 

I decided to use my pure black wings and stretched them to full length on my back. (My room was charmed so whenever I need to stretch my wings nothing would break in it.)

My wings were about two shades darker, and five times longer and larger than my twin's. I'm older by two Heaven days, yet on human time that would be a hour. 

So therefore I'm stronger and that's why I was God's right throned Angel. I'm the first angel, I'm the Princess of Heaven. 

If I ever join my brother I could easily de-throne him and destroy the Father. Yet I would never betray Him. I'm sorta like Sam Winchester, one of the hunters of the supernatural. 

Yes I know the Winchester brothers, Dean and I met in a diner and he tried to kill me. Luckily my second favorite angel Castiel, or as I call him Cas, told him not to.

All they know is that I'm a angel they can trust. Cas and I agreed not to tell them I'm the strongest, that I'm the first, or that I'm lucifer's twin. All they know is that I'm on their side in this upcoming war. 

"Stuck in thoughts again sister. Very human of you." I heard my twin sneer at me, his eyes black.

"Oh brother. You do not me enough anymore. I have lived as a human for five hundred years, dying a human death every time the human years were up, each family beat me, I was raped, everything. So yes, very human of me." I growled at him.

He took a step back at the threat that he knew was lined in my voice. He knew I could easily put him through what I have gone through for five hundred years, I can make him go through it for thousands of years. 

"I suggest you leave while you are still in one piece brother, for my temper is waining, and I shall not be so nice when it snaps." I say, and as it is said the room grew darker and colder and the undertone in my voice. 

Lucifer stares at me for a moment and than when I blink my eyes he is gone, my wings back tucked against my back, and time started up once again. 

Great, first day back to school and I fight with my brother. Now all I need to to keep alone and away from everyone before I kill them.

The war is coming soon, in the next few months and Father told me I would fight if I would want to, but I knew that after the fight is won by Him I would finish my sentence here on earth as a human, which I will gladly do.


End file.
